Making Decisions
by Surfing bus
Summary: John tries to get Jack to face up to his responsibilities on Earth. Set after series 3. Rated M for some swearing.


**New little one shot from me, kinda random but it popped into my head a couple of months back and I've finally got round to finishing it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Torchwood doesn't belong to me (unfortunately) cos if it did Ianto wouldn't be dead and John Hart would be a main character.**

* * *

Captain John Hart pushed open the door to Bar Intergalactica, searching the stools and booths for the right, familiar person. He scanned the crowds of Adipose, Hath and Raxacoricofallaportorians searching for the human among them. Eventually he found him sitting at the bar, a shot of vodka stood before him, waiting for its turn to slide down his throat and rejoin the rest of the bottle in his stomach.

John marvelled at the way he could hold his drink, he was always the last one to fall down and never woke up with much more then a dry throat in the morning. But his appearance was what shocked John most; his usually clear, shining blue eyes were dull and dead with grief. His handsome features were hidden behind several months worth of not shaving. His shirt was stained and several buttons had fallen off, _he's been too aggressive with his shirt, he knows he's too strong for his own good. _His long army coat was ripped and blackened with what John assumed was blood. This was not the man John Hart had fallen in love with all those years ago, it was barely a shadow of him. He had lost the spark, the fight, the getting over of something, or someone.

John approached the bar, he leaned over it and asked the barman, "how long as he been here?"

The barman looked towards where John pointed, "Oh him, he's been here for about a fortnight, we keep asking him to leave but he points this really ancient human gun at the bouncers and tells them to fuck off and leave him alone. We called in the Judoon but when they killed him he got right back up again and kept on drinking, so we gave up." The barman eyed John suspiciously. "Are you going to get rid of him? He's stinking up the building and the Abzorbaloffs are complaining about the smell, reckon they get enough of it from that sister planet of theirs."

"The plan is," John announced proudly, making the barman look at him expectantly, "umm... well actually I don't have a plan." The barman slumped. "I did, it was a good plan, diagrams, footnotes, arrows, the works…then I got bored."

"Great well, good luck mate," the barman said as John left him and approached the down trodden Captain Jack Harkness.

"Sup Jack, mind if I join you?" he asked, not waiting for an answer and sitting down anyway.

"Sure, why bleeding not. Oh I know, because I don't want you to." He slurred looking at John. "What the hell do you want?"

"Gwen sent me, she's worried about you. Worried about what you might do to yourself."

"Yeah well it's no concern of hers, not anymore." Jack's reply shocked John; he had thought that all Jack did was worry about Gwen and her wellbeing. _Shit, this is going to be harder then I thought. _"Look Jack, planet Earth needs you. It needs it's big piece of American shit to take care of it when your Doctor guy ain't about. Are the human people going to have to look to UNIT for help because you know for a fact that they are useless. They think their guns can stop alien threats, but they're wrong, they need someone with experience, cunning and a hell of a lot of sex appeal to do the fucking job. They need you. So get off your god damn arse and save some lives." John drew a breath, grabbed Jack's still untouched Klutha and threw it straight down his throat.

"Fell better do you?" Jack asked, "Now you've got all that out of your system."

"Yes actually I do. I don't usually do things for people unless I get something out of it, you know that, and yet we have a history Jack. All those people, those places, those _times_, everything we did and you're sat here, pissed out of your head and moping cos someone you love died. News flash Jack! Loved ones die all the time but people just get on with it. Yeah sure, they feel down for a few weeks and at random moments they feel sad but they get on with their lives." John paused and then stood up. Looking down at Jack he patted his shoulder and continued, "Time to move on."

Jack Harkness watched his ex-lover saunter out of the bar and, with a sigh, heaved himself upright and followed John out. _Next stop Earth._


End file.
